


Sunset Scene

by miminto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miminto/pseuds/miminto
Summary: Lee Taeyong owns a cafe in the outskirt of town. Everything is slow and peaceful, just the way Taeyong always wanted. However, there is this one customer that is different from his regular old customers, a mysterious masked beauty who is also a regular for some reason. Taeyong doesn't understand why a young man would want to come to this rundown cafe in such a secluded place like this.





	Sunset Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a manga I read ages ago. I can't remember the title.

 

**Sunset Scene**

* * *

In the outskirts of town is a small 19th century themed cafe. The said cafe is located on top of a hill where no road reaches, discreet and quiet, perfect for a peaceful afternoon tea. It is being managed by one person, Lee Taeyong, a man in his mid 20’s who graduated from a local university. Taeyong lives here most of his life, he is familiar with the people in this part of town. About 3 and a half years ago, he had inherited the land from an older relative who didn’t have the time to invest or work in this place. A building was there even before he moved in, it took him a long time to make the place look decent. The ground floor was renovated into a cafe while the second floor is where he lives. 

 

Business is usually slow for Taeyong on the weekdays. He would occasionally get elderly customers who live nearby or curious people who had heard about the shop from somewhere. The shop had its own reputation, it wasn’t the most popular place in the city, just enough to survive day by day. Though that was what he had hoped for all his life, to own a quiet place where he can make drinks and cook good food.

 

However, something peculiar happened recently...There was one particular customer, a patron, who would come when the sun sets at least twice a week. After managing this shop for 2 years, there wasn’t any customer who had caught his attention like this person. A quiet, masked beauty with lavender hair and pale skin. His skin glows like a pearl as if he had never stepped foot outside before.

 

For a young person like him to frequent this cafe, Taeyong couldn’t fathom the reason behind his visits. The patron was kinda weird to Taeyong but he always leaves tips so that’s a good thing. 

 

“Good evening, sir.”

 

The man was young but he wasn’t like a high school student, a college student at most, Taeyong thought. He has good manners and doesn’t wear a uniform so it was probably safe to say that he is at legal age. If an underage person comes here at this hour, Taeyong would’ve made them go home. A place as reclusive as this isn’t exactly safe for students, especially someone as beautiful as this person.

 

“Good evening, what would you like to order today?”

 

“Today... these two please.”

 

“Any drinks?”

 

“Um.. green tea would be great.”

 

“Alright.”

 

They weren’t close, not at all. They exchanged some words but it wasn’t anything interesting. The mysterious masked beauty would come, eats, and leave. The only time he hears the deep, mellow, voice of his is when he orders food and when he greets Taeyong. The young patron was soft-spoken, polite, and exudes enigmatic vibes that Taeyong can’t help but be interested in. Furthermore, the man always orders for two, he seems to have quite an appetite. 

 

In the corner of the cafe, near the window, is this patron’s favorite place. He would eat there quietly with his back turned towards Taeyong. A behavior that intrigues him to no end, because the stranger is deliberately trying to hide his face from the cafe owner. 

 

‘Is he that conscious of his own face?’ Taeyong questioned, the young man’s behavior was suspicious. 

 

Taeyong doesn’t recognize the pale man at all so he can’t be some crazy ex who followed him here. Perhaps someone from the university? No, that couldn’t be. Taeyong disregards that train of thought. If the masked beauty was someone from school, he would have recognized the young man right away. The only reason can only be that this particular customer enjoys eating at a quiet, reclusive place. 

 

‘That must be it.’ 

 

He meticulously prepares the food for the enigmatic customer and poured him some hot green tea to go along with the meal.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The masked beauty stares at the food with an unreadable expression. His long lashes flutter ever so slightly as he admires the carefully decorated dishes. The way he walks, eats, and speaks was extraordinary. Each step was graceful and noble. Taeyong tool this as a sign and stepped back so the young man could enjoy his meal alone. 

 

‘What if he’s a rich young master? That might be why he’s so elegant and reserved. But a young master without an attendant? I wonder why he likes this place so much...Am I thinking too much about this?’

 

Taeyong stares at the back of the masked patron. The warm orange light from the sunset shines through the window, enveloping the beautiful stranger. 

 

‘I am so freaking creepy, staring at his back like this every time he eats.’

 

Taeyong scoffs quietly at his own behavior. This customer is making him feel all kinds of ways that he never thought was possible. The scene of him eating under the light from the sunset will always remain in his mind. Even though half of his face was not visible, the pale man’s beauty could not be hidden.

 

_ —-clink _

 

The sounds of silverware being placed on the plate got Taeyong out of his thought bubble. The mysterious customer had finished his meal and is ready to leave. What a shame. 

 

The man walked up to the counter where Taeyong was and handed him the money. Taeyong quickly counted the money that the pale man had given him. 

 

“Thank you, your change..”

 

“It’s fine, please keep the rest. I will be leaving now. Thanks for the meal.”

 

Taeyong couldn’t clearly see the stranger’s facial expression but his half-moon eyes indicated that he was smiling. 

 

“Alright, see you next time, sir.”

 

“Yes, I will come back again. Good night.”

 

The pale man awkwardly waved before exiting the cafe. 

 

“...”

 

Taeyong stared at the spot where the masked beauty frequently sits. The warm light from the sunset was still there, shining on the empty plates. 

 

‘Maybe... maybe next time I’ll find the reason why he comes here so often.’

 

**__________**

 

A week passed and the masked beauty is back again. Taeyong was determined to find out the reason for this customer’s visit and why he’s wearing a black mask during summer. 

 

“Good evening.” Taeyong eagerly greeted the young man. 

 

“Good evening, sir.”

 

The young man walked to his favorite spot and sat down, ready to order. 

 

“What would you like today?” 

 

“Um.. the same dishes from last time would be nice.” 

 

“Alrighty, please wait a moment.” 

 

Taeyong scurried towards the kitchen to prepare food for the masked patron. After about half an hour, the shop owner returned with two plates of food. He placed the two plates carefully and warned the patron to eat slowly since the food was still hot. 

 

“Thank you.” He nodded.

 

Taeyong stepped back again to give the young man some space. He stared at his back as the pale man removed his face mask. Oh, how he wanted to just go up there and take a look at what’s hidden behind that stuffy mask.

 

‘Maybe a peek won’t hurt..?’

 

Taeyong decided to bring some salt and pepper to the patron so it wouldn’t look like he was a nosy person, even though he, in fact, is.

 

“Um, would you like salt and pepper?” 

 

The shop owner poked the young man’s shoulder for his attention.

 

“Huh- wah!”

 

When the young man turned back, he screamed and quickly backed away from Taeyong. Even though the face was plastered with a terrified expression, Taeyong could see that the young man was handsome... as he had expected. The young man had red lips, a straight nose, and perfectly smooth skin, things that a lot of people definitely would kill for. 

 

“I’m... sorry? Are you okay? Did I startle you?”

 

“No-I, my face!” 

 

The patron hurriedly grabbed his mask and put it on. His pupils were shaking which made Taeyong felt bad for being such an idiot. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would react like that..”

 

The pale man stared at Taeyong for a minute before asking, “D-did you see my face?”

 

His reaction surprised Taeyong, why would such a beautiful man be so conscious of his own face. Sure, beauty can’t always bring happiness but his behavior was strange to Taeyong. 

 

“Yes..”

 

“I-I see... do you know who I am?”

 

“Huh? You?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

What was that supposed to mean, Taeyong thought. Was he really someone he knew from his old university? Or a childhood friend who moved away when he was a kid or something.

 

“Uh, no, not at all.”

 

The young man exhaled as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

 

“Thank god...”

 

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you always wear a mask?” 

 

Now that it comes to this, Taeyong thought that asking him the question he wanted an answer for would be appropriate.

 

“Ah, you see, I’m a celebrity.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You don’t look surprised.” The masked man laughs dryly. 

 

“You are handsome so I thought that it would be that way. Otherwise, you would probably a young master or something.” Taeyong scratched the back of his head, “So that’s why you always wear a mask and come here since it’s pretty secluded.”

 

“That’s right...”

 

Taeyong noticed that he looked kinda down. The young man probably thinks that now his secret was out in the open, he won’t be able to come here anymore. 

 

“I won’t come back again so-“

 

“It’s fine, you can come here anytime.” Taeyong smiled to his favorite patron, “You like this place right? So don’t force yourself, I don’t really know about celebrities and I won’t tell anyone that you come here, I promise.”

 

“...Thank you very much.” 

 

Taeyong could see the half moon eyes again, he wonders what it would be like if the man wasn’t wearing a mask. 

 

“You can be comfortable around here, isn’t it hot and stuffy with that mask on? And eating is difficult too right?” 

 

“That’s true... then if you don’t mind.”

 

The young man raised his hands up to his face to remove the black mask. He realized that he was staring too hard when the young man spoke.

 

“Um... if you stare that much, I’ll be embarrassed..” 

 

“Oh, my bad but aren’t you a celebrity? Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?”

 

“That’s true but,” the man hesitated, “It’s different right now .” 

 

“How so?”

 

“It’s because you’re the one staring at me, that’s the difference.”

 

Those words echoed in his mind. After seeing Taeyong’s reaction, the young man looked away shyly, both of his ears were painted red. 

 

“D-don’t just stand there, say something!” 

 

“W-What’s your name?”

 

“Huh? It’s Jung Yoon Oh.” 

 

“Jung Yoon Oh...” Taeyong mumbled to himself, the man’s name suited him. “I’m Lee Taeyong, the only worker here, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Um.. yes, it’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Now that he knows the other’s secret, Taeyong felt a little special. But more importantly, the atmosphere got awkward again. So, in order to ease the tension between the both of them, Taeyong came up with something.

 

“After dinner, do you want to eat watermelons?”

 

“Watermelons?”

 

“Yep, one of my customers who owns a watermelon farm gave one to me, I can’t possibly eat it on my own. Do you want some?”

 

“I can’t possibly do that, it’s yours.”

 

“Well, since we finally know each other’s names so I thought it would be okay, to like, spend more time.....together..And I can’t finish it by myself so..”

 

Taeyong wasn’t sure what the heck he was thinking. Inviting this beauty to eat watermelons with him, an ideal ‘date’ right? He slapped himself mentally for inviting the man is such an awkward way. His goal was to make the both of them more comfortable with each other but it backfired.

 

Yoon Oh could see that the shop owner was trying hard so he chuckled a little. 

 

“I love watermelons if you don’t mind then...I would love to join you.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

*****

*****

*****

*****

  
  
  


In the outskirts of the city is a 19th-century theme cafe that Jung Yoon Oh frequents. As a famous celebrity, every day was hectic. There was no such thing as a private life, cameras and people’s eyes are always on him. However, when he comes to this particular cafe, he felt safe and serene. The cafe is located on top of a hill, it’s quite reclusive and there are no roads that lead up to it. Walking up there wasn’t a problem, heck, Yoon Oh enjoys the quiet walk he takes every time he visits the cafe. The sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of rocks underneath his feet were like a lullaby to him. He felt extremely happy that he found such a place like this that was far from the urbanized buildings. 

 

His close friend was the one who introduced the cafe to him. At first, he thought of the place as another boring, run-down shop with a hippie vibe but boy, was he wrong. The place wasn’t boring at all, it was the best cafe he had ever been. What really surprised him when he first visited was that the owner of a shop was a young man, probably in his mid 20’s. He had expected that only old people would work in such a secluded place like this, he had never expected an incredibly handsome man to be the owner. 

 

Did Yoon Oh mention that the owner was freaking handsome? Yes, he did but he’s going to say more anyway ‘cause the man is just that handsome. The shop owner had striking red hair yet it didn’t look awkward on him at all. Hell, it suited him so much, Yoon Oh thought the man was born with red hair. Unfortunately, because of his occupation, he couldn’t stare at the man’s face while eating. If the man recognizes him as a popular celebrity, then he won’t be able to come back anymore. Which would be a shame because he loves it here so much. 

 

The food wasn’t anything extravagant or exotic but it was filled with love and warmth. He felt nostalgic and fuzzy inside when the shop owner places the dishes on the wooden table. Yoon Oh had eaten at a 5-star restaurant before but those things could not be compared to the older man’s food. The food made him thought of home, the warmth and kindness that radiate from each dishes warm his heart. Sometimes, the shop owner’s hands would be bandaged which tells how much thought and hard work was put in each plate of food. 

 

Like all of it was meant for him, Jung Yoon Oh had fallen in love with this small cafe located in the outskirts of town. A place where only the elderly who lives nearby come. A place so quiet that he could hear the bird sings from the outside. A place so simple yet so beautiful. There was never a place as serene as this one, it could be dull to some people but for Yoon Oh, it was perfect. 

 

The setting wasn’t only the reason why he loves this place so much, there was one more factor----the shop owner. The kind-hearted and considerate man made him feel all kinds of ways that he never thought he could before. The warm feeling that crawls into his heart whenever he sees the red-haired man was more than enough to confirm that the man wasn’t just an ordinary stranger to him. The beautiful stranger with sharp and cold facial features that contradicts his kind personality. A man he felt extremely comfortable with even though they never really talked. His existence itself gives off compassion and great tenderness. 

 

**__________**

  
  
  


“Good evening, what would you like today?” 

 

The familiar voice of Lee Taeyong asked him. 

 

“These two please.”

 

Yoon Oh pointed at two dishes that he wanted and gave the shop owner a small smile. 

 

“Alrighty, I will back with your food in a moment.”

 

After Taeyong found out about his occupation, rather than becoming far apart, they became even closer. When Taeyong returns with his food, the older man would sit across from him and they will talk while Yoon Oh eats. It was something foreign to him at first. The life of a celebrity isn’t as comfortable as people might think. Prior to his visit to the cafe, eating was just a chore to Jung Yoon Oh. It was only for him to survive cause work was first and above everything. It was exhausting and tedious but he loved his job so it was tolerable. 

 

That mindset later changed after he had tasted the food here. It was the first time that he felt warm while eating. Eating became an enjoyable moment of the day, especially when it’s at Taeyong’s cafe. His presence made everything better by a hundred times. 

 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

 

Yoon Oh snapped out of his own thoughts and looked up to see Taeyong’s face so close to his.

 

“W-What? I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

 

The red-haired man crossed his arms and sighed. He was a little upset that Yoon Oh was too busy eating to hear what he had said. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” 

 

Yoon Oh avoided the older man’s eyes. Should he say that he was thinking about Taeyong?

 

“Why are you looking away? Was it something perverted?”

 

“What?! No!”

 

The older man stifled a giggle. The younger man’s reaction was gold, Taeyong thought it was cute. 

 

“Oh, really? Then what was it?” Taeyong had a playful smirk that Yoon Oh wanted to get rid of, “ Your face is pretty red. Are you sure it’s not about something perverted?”

 

“Of course not. I was thinking about you.” 

 

“Me?”

 

Yoon Oh slapped himself mentally, why would he say that out loud? Such an embarrassing thing!

 

“Glad to hear that we’re thinking about similar things. I’m also thinking about you, and our future.”

 

“What’s the point in that? We can’t see the future so let’s worry about the present and enjoy what we have now.” 

 

“Hm, you’re right.”

 

Taeyong gave Jaehyun an endearing little grin.

 

“What?”

 

“I enjoy being with you. Is that what it’s like to like someone?”

 

“L-like??”

 

Yoon Oh was startled by the sudden confession. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Taeyong likes him and he’s sure that the older man is aware of his feeling as well. But the confession still caught him off guard.

 

“Your answer?”

 

“Well, I like you too, for quite some time now. This place gives me warmth and the privacy I never had...”

 

“I’m glad that you feel the same.”

 

Yoon Oh took a sip of his water.

 

“Wasn’t that a little too abrupt? The confession.”

 

“Maybe, but I felt like telling you.” Taeyong chuckled, “Was it?”

 

“It was.” Yoon Oh laughed along with him.

 

The warm sunlight shines through the window, enveloping the both of them. The confession was awkward and sudden but it was special in its own way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary, yes. Bottom Jaehyun, yes. If any of you know any more Bottom!Jaehyun and Top!Taeyong fics in AO3, comment plox. I need to feed my hungry soul. Also, thanks for reading this one shot.


End file.
